<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling in Love With a Friend by Amehiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372079">Falling in Love With a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko'>Amehiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit of yewon and yewook, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehiko/pseuds/Amehiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon and Ryeowook are both big fans of the School prince Yesung.<br/>There's nothing more than that... Or maybe there is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's gonna be a bit of yewook and yewon in the first few chapters, but it will decrease by the end bc i gotta stay loyal to siwook nation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ryeowook and Siwon first met each other they didn't get along very well due to their personality being completely different. But after spending time with each other they realized they have something in common, and that is the fact that they are fans of the school's prince Kim Jongwoon or more known as Yesung<br/>
After knowing this they spend their lunch breaks together to stare at Yesung,then they go to class together to fanboy over Yesung, and then after school is over they go to the choir club to see Yesung practicing, even when they are home they call each other to talk about Yesung's new sns update. They even like to talk about their interaction with yesung to each other</p><p>"SIWON! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED" Ryeowook shouted and ran up to Siwon's desk, he kept jumping and talking really fast to the point Siwon couldn't keep up with it, "Ryeowook calm down i can't understand what you're saying, talk slowly.."<br/>
Ryeowook took a deep breath and let it out, he took a seat next to Siwon and looked at him straight in the eye<br/>
"I talked to Yesung"<br/>
"No way"<br/>
"Oh yes way! He even picked up the pen that i dropped, even though i only talked to him for a minute i'm happy" Ryeowook leaned back on his chair looking smug<br/>
"Oh well you know what, i got accepted to the student council" Siwon bragged to Ryeowook<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"You should know that Yesung is the secretary there, so i'll be seeing him more than you!" Siwon smiled,<br/>
Ryeowook eyes widen in shock his mouth opened and he stared at Siwon who looked so proud over what he said<br/>
"Why would they accept someone like you?!"<br/>
"Hmm i have my ways"<br/>
Ryeowook wanted to ask more but the bell rang indicating that class is starting, he scowled and pulled out his books</p><p>Lunch break started, Siwon and Ryeowook are walking towards the cafeteria<br/>
"Walk faster! we need to get the table with the best view of him" Ryeowook pulled Siwon, once they reached the cafeteria they sat at their usual spot that's 3 tables away from Yesung's usual spot<br/>
"Where is he?"<br/>
"Probably buying waiting for hyukjae to buy strawberry milk first then he'll sit there with his friends"<br/>
"Oh! Here he comes!! Quick act natural Siwon" Siwon quickly ate his sandwich and Ryeowook started acting like he was texting on his phone, Yesung and his group of friends finally passed them, but out of all of them only Yesung shined in their eyes<br/>
"You know if you two like him so much then why don't you speak to him"A voice behind them spoke up<br/>
" shhh… Kyu you wouldn't understand" Kyuhyun rolled his eyes at that statement, he regrets introducing them to each other he sometimes wishes he had other friends.<br/>
"Oh my god Ryeowook look how perfect he is"<br/>
"I wish i was his chopsticks"<br/>
"I wish i was his food"<br/>
Kyuhyun gagged, "you guys are so gross honestly ugh" Kyuhyun picked up his lunch and left the table, he'll eat lunch alone in the courtyard today. Siwon and Ryeowook didn't notice that Kyuhyun had left, they were too busy staring at Yesung<br/>
The bell rang indicating lunch was over and Siwon and Ryeowook came back to their senses, "hey where's kyu?" Siwon looked around the cafeteria to find their intelligent maknae<br/>
"He probably left already.. He always leave first these days"</p><p>Ryeowook and Siwon stood up and grabbed their lunch boxes, and went to class.<br/>
On their way there Siwon realises that he left his tissue pack on the cafeteria table and told Ryeowook to go ahead and went back to the cafeteria, he opened the cafeteria door and went straight to his table only to find that his tissue pack was nowhere to be seen<br/>
"Where is it? Did it fall under the table?" He searched for it under the table yet he still didn't find it<br/>
"Excuse me? Are you looking for this?"<br/>
Siwon looked up only to find that the most handsome man on planet earth was holding his tissue pack. He froze and stared at Yesung, what did he do to deserve this special treatment he thought<br/>
"Ehem.. Are you okay?"<br/>
"Oh yes i'm fine haha.." Siwon stood up and laughed awkwardly<br/>
Yesung raised his eyebrows and gave Siwon his tissue pack and turned his back to go to his classroom, Siwon stood there frozen not knowing what to do<br/>
Yesung stopped walking when he reached the door of the cafeteria and looked at Siwon<br/>
"Hey, you're one of the new members of the student council right" Yesung asked Siwon<br/>
"Eh.. Yes, please take care of me" Siwon bowed to Yesung<br/>
"Hmm.. Goodluck kid you're gonna need it" Yesung smiled at him before leaving the cafeteria to go back to his class, Yesung's smile made Siwon felt like he could melt into a puddle of water</p><p>"You talked to Yesung???" Ryeowook whispered, they were in the middle of history class but Siwon felt like bragging to Ryeowook about how he talked to Yesung for more than a minute<br/>
"Of course! He said goodluck and even smiled at me" Siwon smirked<br/>
Ryeowook wanted to say something to Siwon but he felt someone watching him<br/>
"Ryeowook and Siwon, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Their history teacher asked in front of the class.<br/>
"No Mr Park" they looked down in embarrassment</p><p>"Should i try out for the choir club?" Ryeowook and Siwon were standing in front of the school's notice board<br/>
"Honestly you should Wook, your voice is beautiful and you could meet Yesung more often too" Ryeowook looked at Siwon who continued looking at the notice board for something<br/>
While looking at Siwon he felt something that he has never felt before, he felt butterflies in his stomach, and he felt heat from his cheeks he quickly looked away in shock<br/>
Siwon was a handsome guy but Ryeowook only liked him as a friend<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
…<br/>
..right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryeowook decided to audition for the Choir Club and Siwon realizes something</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ryeowook, have you decided to join the choir audition?" Siwon asked while packing his stuff<br/>Ryeowook nodded and gave two thumbs up to Siwon before going back to pack his books<br/>"Can't you answer me?" Siwon picked up his backpack and stood next to Ryeowook.<br/>Ryeowook looked at him and made an X with his arms while shaking his head, he then picked up his bag and went outside the classroom with Siwon following close behind<br/>"Like not even a yes or no? Are you saving up your voice for the audition" Siwon asked him while walking through the hall, Ryeowook rolled his eyes and continued walking towards the choir club room where a lot of people were gathered to audition<br/>"Did you heard that Yesung himself will judge this audition" a student whispered to Siwon<br/>"Huh.. Oh Changmin, where did you come from? Aren't you supposed to be inside judging too?" Siwon looked at the tall boy who was standing beside him playing with his phone. Ryeowook quickly typed something on his phone after hearing what Changmin said, he then showed what he typed to Changmin and Siwon.</p>
<p>Seriously???!! Yesung is judging??</p>
<p>Ryeowook started jumping and hugging Siwon,he quickly wrote something on his phone again</p>
<p>Do I look okay? Tell me that I look okay!!</p>
<p>Siwon looked at him from head to toes and gave him a thumbs up, " You look terrific, everything is in place, now get in there and sing your heart out make Yesung think wow this Kim Ryeowook kid has a voice that moved my heart" Siwon looked at him passionately, Siwon almost pushed him in the room but<br/>"Siwon i'm sure Ryeowook appreciated the pep talk but he hasn't been called in yet" Changmin looked up from his phone, Siwon looked at Changmin then at Ryeowook, then at the club room<br/>"Oh right.."<br/>…<br/>After waiting for about an hour Ryeowook was finally called in, Siwon kept giving passionate pep talk to Ryeowook which Changmin rolled his eyes at.<br/>Ryeowook went in the room and took a deep breath,he stood in front of the mic and bowed<br/>"Hello my name is Kim Ryeowook from class 2A"<br/>Yesung smiled at him, Ryeowook almost screamed at the sight of that<br/>"Hello Ryeowook please start when you feel that you're ready but don't take too long okay"<br/>Ryeowook nodded and took a deep breath and started singing</p>
<p>Siwon was looking at Ryeowook performing from the creak at the door and he was awestruck by Ryeowook voice, he has heard Ryeowook sing multiple times but he wasn't sure why this time hearing Ryeowook's voice made him felt like he was listening to an angel sing.</p>
<p>After finishing the song Ryeowook looked at Yesung who had an unreadable expression, Ryeowook started to think that his voice was bad and how he embarrassed himself in front of his idol Yesung. But Yesung stood up and went up to Ryeowook and put his hand on Ryeowook's shoulder<br/>"That was beautiful. I have never heard anyone sing like that, and your face expressions really made me so absorbed in the song… i truly have no other words except that was perfect" <br/>Ryeowook bowed and said thank you, his cheeks were a shade of red because of Yesung's compliments. Yesung went back to the judges table and talked with the other judges for a while before turning to Ryeowook and saying<br/>"Congrats! You're accepted"<br/>Ryeowook put his hand over his mouth, he can't believe it he's gonna spend every monday and thursday with Yesung, he bowed and said thank you again before going outside the room</p>
<p>Siwon who was waiting anxiously outside quickly jumped at Ryeowook who exited the club room,<br/>"HOW WAS IT? DID YOU GET ACCEPTED? I WILL BEAT HIM UP IF YOU DON'T GET ACCEPTED" Siwon shaked Ryeowook who looked like he just wanted to sit down and drink a bottle of water<br/>"Siwon, I'm sure Ryeowook would appreciate it if you bought him a bottle of water," Changmin pointed at a nearby vending machine, Siwon bolted over to the machine to buy a drink for Ryeowook.<br/>"You know he looked like a fisherman who was hypnotized by a siren when he heard you sing" Changmin laughed "He also said he would beat up Yesung if he didn't let you in the choir club" <br/>Ryeowook raised his eyebrows at Changmin and looked at the man who was struggling by the vending machine, there was no way Siwon would do that.<br/>"Anyways i've gotta go now, see you at practice hyung" Changmin winked at him and left. Siwon quickly came back with a bottle of water and he ushered Ryeowook to drink it<br/>"So can you pleaseee tell me if you got accepted or not? '' Siwon did his best puppy face for Ryeowook, he had to admit Siwon looked kinda cute. <br/>" Yes i did get accepted, do you know what that means?" <br/>"You get to see Yesung every monday and thursday"<br/>"Bingo!"<br/>Siwon was happy for Ryeowook who could meet Yesung more often now, but why did he feel a little sad when he realized that Ryeowook would spend less time with him after school</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I'll try to update this every 2 days, please leave kudos if you enjoyed it! And comment what you think :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siwook watches Yesung's performance in a cafe</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote too much for this chapter..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Saturday and Ryeowook was laying on his bed in his pajamas, he hadn't changed his position since he woke up and he wasn't planning to.</p><p>That's until his phone started buzzing with notification. He lazily grabbed his phone on his bedside table and sat up</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 50 messages from Horse Face </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 10 miss calls from Horse Face </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryeowook sighed only Siwon would bother him on a saturday, he unlocked his phone and opened Siwon's messages</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ryeowook!!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wookie!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wook!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryeo!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ryeonggu!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Are  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Awake? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Siwon stop spamming me!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Let's go to the mall!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No! I've just woken up ask Kyu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To accompany you or smthn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yesung is at the mall rn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He said on his sns he's </em>
</p><p>
  <em> gonna perform at our usually cafe </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pick me up in 5 minutes </em>
</p><p>Ryeowook stood up and grabbed his towel and quickly went to the bathroom to have a shower.</p><p>After dressing up he went downstairs to have breakfast, his brother Heechul was there in the kitchen making food.</p><p>"Hey wook wanna have omelette for breakfast?" Heechul offered to Ryeowook who was busy stuffing his mouth with bread, "no, i have to go somewhere" he said with his mouth full.</p><p>A car honked outside signaling that Siwon was there to pick him up, Ryeowook said goodbye to Heechul and quickly wore his shoes.</p><p> He opened the car door and sat down, Siwon who was in the driver's seat stared at Ryeowook for a while.</p><p>Was he always this cute, Siwon thought but he quickly brushed it off when Ryeowook started to rant about how late he slept last night to do an assignment.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for Siwon?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"DRIVE YOU MORON" </p><p>Siwon stepped on the gas and started heading to the mall.</p><p>While they were in the car, Ryeowook took out his phone and started playing some of Yesung's songs they both sang along until they reached the mall. When they arrived, half of the school female population were already there at the cafe</p><p>Ryeowook frowned knowing that they probably wouldn't get a table seeing how full it was, he almost asked Siwon to take him back home and they can watch his performance on Yesung's fanpage but then.</p><p>"Siwon! Thank god you came, you almost lost your table to some fangirls" Henry came up to them, "Hurry! I saved the best table for you two" Henry winked at them and went inside. Ryeowook looked at Siwon who shrugged and followed Henry inside</p><p> </p><p>When Henry said he saved the best table he wasn't lying, it was right in front of the cafe live performance stage. </p><p>"Siwon hyung i'll await your payment! And enjoy the show you two love birds!" Henry giggled and went to the backroom</p><p>"Well uhh.. let's sit down shall we?" Siwon gestured at the chairs in front of them, they both sat down and avoided looking at each other.</p><p>"Look wookie i'm sorry-"</p><p>"Siwon let's forget-"</p><p>They looked at each other and laughed</p><p>"Look i'm sorry for what henry said, the kid always joke around please don't take it to heart" Siwon explained, he was embarrassed at what Henry said it made him even more confused about his feelings for Ryeowook,</p><p>Ryeowook laughed, "don't worry Won it's not your fault, let's just enjoy the show okay" </p><p>They both looked at the stage to see Yesung getting ready to perform, as always they looked at him dreamly and said</p><p>"He's so perfect…"</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of Yesung's performance Ryeowook's hand found its way to Siwon's, Siwon noticed this and started to blush but Ryeowook was too into the performance to realize what he did.</p><p>This made Siwon even more conflicted, did Ryeowook have feelings for him too? Or is it just him who's been getting butterflies in his stomach everytime they talk and do things together? Maybe Ryeowook is imagining his hands were Yesung's, Siwon thought,  he sighed and looked at Yesung who was currently in the middle of performing Pink Magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "It’s like a magic feel </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m starting to change after meeting you" </em>
</p><p>Ryeowook looked at Siwon and smiled, after meeting Siwon he did feel like he started to change</p><p>From being the boy who always spent his lunch with his only friend Kyu and is always outspoken by the others, to being a confident student who's now well known for his high pitched laughter and poisonous tongue. He chuckled at the memory of when he was first introduced to Siwon</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Wook you can't always follow me everywhere you know? We have different class schedules" Kyuhyun closed his locker and looked at Ryeowook, who was standing next to him awkwardly </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well I don't have any other friends kyu.. I spent most of my time in class daydreaming anyway" Ryeowook looked at the ground and pouted </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You and that yesung guy…. Wait a minute" Kyuhyun knew another person that had an unhealthy obsession with Yesung.. Maybe if he made them meet up, they both won't bother him anymore </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey can i see your class schedule" Ryeowook raised his eyebrows but gave Kyuhyun his schedule, Kyuhyun quickly took a photo of it and gave it back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Ryeowook! After school i want you to meet me at the cafeteria" He grinned  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhh.. Sure?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Great! See you after school i gotta go somewhere now" He ran towards the basketball court. Siwon must be here he thought, when he looked around he saw Siwon playing basketball with his classmates </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "SIWON!" He yelled </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Siwon looked at him and waved, "Kyu!" Siwon told his classmates to continue without him and ran up to Kyuhyun </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What's up?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Let me see your class schedule" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay? Wait it's in my backpack" Siwon went and opened his backpack, he came back to Kyuhyun and gave his schedule. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kyuhyun then opened his phone to see Ryeowook's schedule, and he was right they did have the same schedule </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Siwon why don't you meet me at the cafeteria after school" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhh sure? I was planning on watching Yesung practice but anything for you Kyu" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After school Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were already at the cafeteria waiting for Siwon to arrive, Kyuhyun hasn't told both of them that he's introducing them to each other but he doesn't care anything to make them stop talking about Yesung to him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kyu.. I could've walked home by now, i have homework to do" Ryeowook complained to him, damn Siwon for taking his sweet sweet time to walk here </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "KYU!" A voice came from the cafeteria door and both Kyuhyun and Ryeowook looked at the direction of the sound </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And there was Siwon walking towards them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey Siwon!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Kyu what are you doing" Ryeowook looked at him suspiciously. Crap he needs to introduce them fast, he thought </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "So Siwon this is Ryeowook, and Ryeowook this is Siwon" He introduced them, he prays that this will work </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Hey little dude!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kyuhyun gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, oh no.. This is bad, he thought </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What did you call me?" Ryeowook glared at Siwon  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uh… little dude?" Siwon tilted his head and looked at Ryeowook who clenched his fists </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "HEY HEY! SIWON DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU WERE ABOUT TO WATCH YESUNG PRACTICE? CAN YOU TAKE RYEOWOOK WITH YOU? HE'S A BIG FAN OF YESUNG BUT HE'S TOO SHY TO ACTUALLY WATCH HIM PRACTICE" Kyuhyun half yelled, he didn't want Siwon and Ryeowook fighting because he really wants them to get along and start talking about Yesung to each other and not him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uhh.. Sure! Come on let's go!" Siwon dragged Ryeowook with him, before leaving the cafeteria Ryeowook glared at Kyuhyun who was sheepishly waving him goodbye </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ryeowook smiled at the memory, he had to thank Kyuhyun for introducing him to Siwon. After all that he finally realized that his hands was on Siwon's, when he wanted to let go</p><p>Siwon Held it even more tightly</p><p>
  <em> "You make me pink all day </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                          My every day is tinted </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       You’re like Pink magic" </em>
</p><p>Siwon and Ryeowook gazed at each other's eyes, both of their eyes were filled with shock but neither really wanted to look away. They were still holding each others hands</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Cause you’re my pink magic" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The people that were watching Yesung sing clapped, this caused Siwon and Ryeowook to realize their surroundings and looked away hiding their blushing cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>The ride back to Ryeowook's house was quiet, both of them are too shy to talk about what happened today. Siwon decided to turn on the radio and let it fill the whole 20 minute car ride</p><p>When they arrived in front of Ryeowook's house they stayed still for about 5 minutes before Ryeowook coughed and said, "eh.. Thank you for taking me out to that cafe and also reserving a table so that we can watch Yesung with the best view…" Ryeowook looked down and played with his fingers</p><p>"Yeah no problem" </p><p>"Uhh.. See you monday?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>Ryeowook quickly left the car and went inside, he greeted his brother who was watching TV he then quickly went to his room and locked the door</p><p>"Do i like Siwon?" He asked himself </p><p> </p><p>Siwon who was still driving back to his house started thinking, "am i in love with Ryeowook.." He furrowed his brows, what he's been feeling for Ryeowook lately feels like love, but he wasn't sure what he was feeling anyway</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Siwon and Ryeowook started to avoid each other after what happened last time..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this seems rush i almost forgot to update this ^^ haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Monday and everyone in SM Highschool has started off their week normally,  well everyone except Siwon and Ryeowook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what happened last Saturday, Ryeowook and Siwon avoided each other like the plague. In math class Ryeowook switched seats with Donghae so he can be far away from Siwon, in science class Siwon asked if he could switch partners with Henry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now it's lunch and Ryeowook is on his way to Kyuhyun's class so he can have lunch with him, he was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he collided with someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my god i'm so sorry, I didn't see where i was going.. Are you alright" Ryeowook stood up and wanted to help out the person that fell, but he quickly realized that it was Yesung who he collided with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Yesung hyung! I'm so sorry are you hurt?" Ryeowook quickly pulled Yesung up and started apologizing again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's alright Ryeowook no harm done"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But hyung.. Are you sure you're alright? Are there any bruises?" Ryeowook almost cried, he can't believe he hurt Yesung.. He felt like a bad fan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes.. Yes.. I'm sure, don't worry about it" Yesung shot him a smile before looking around for something, "are you alone Ryeowook? Where is Siwon?" Yesung asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryeowook silently cursed, he can't believe even Yesung knew how inseparable he and Siwon were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah he's busy somewhere" Ryeowook looked away and saw that Kyuhyun was leaving his class, "Ah! Hyung it was nice talking to you, i've gotta go now bye bye see you later at choir practice" Ryeowook quickly ran up to Kyuhyun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well i guess i'll have to ask Siwon what's happening between him and Ryeowook later at the student council meeting" Yesung said to himself before walking towards the cafeteria</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The student council members were called for a meeting after school, and Siwon being the good member that he is came 15 minutes early. But when he arrived he was shocked to see Yesung already sitting on his usual chair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello Yesung hyung.. It's unusual for you to be this early" he placed his bag on the round table and sat down</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesung narrowed his eyes at Siwon and pointed his pen at him, "What's going on between you and Ryeowook!" Siwon stared at him eyes wide for a minute, why would Yesung care about what's happening between Ryeowook and him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing happened hyung" Yesung stood up and walked towards him, Siwon could only watch as Yesung got closer and closer and..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BANG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesung kicked the chair near him, Siwon jumped at the noise and looked at Yesung who was holding his foot in pain</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Even though he's the school's prince, Yesung hyung can sure be weird sometimes..'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Siwon thought to himself and quickly helped Yesung</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2 days went by and Ryeowook still refused to talk to Siwon and vice versa, everyone at school was gossiping about what might happen between the two of them. And Yesung's group of friends was one of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think they had a fight because of Yesung, you know maybe they realised they actually don't like to share" Youngwoon stated while eating his burger, Sungmin rolled his eyes at him and sighed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't seen them at class, they're never jealous if the other had an interaction with Yesung hyung in fact they would support it!" Sungmin crossed his arms</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if maybe they're just in love but are too shy to say it to each other" Hyukjae pointed out, Yesung raised his eyebrows and a idea popped out of his head</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sungmin and Youngwoon looked at each other and laughed,"what is this a drama" Youngwoon laughed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "There's no way that's happening, right Yesung?... Yesung? Where did he go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After his last class Ryeowook went to his locker to put in some of his books, but when he opened it a note fell out. He picked up the note and read it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the auditorium at 3pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryeowook looked at his phone, that's 5 minutes from now. He quickly placed his books in his locker and went to the auditorium</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fifth time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ryeowook and Siwon spent time together</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he arrived at the auditorium no one was there, he looked around just in case,he sat down on one of the chairs and played with his phone. 10 minutes past, and no one has arrived yet, Ryeowook stood up and headed towards the door, but the door opened and Siwon came in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wookie? You're the one that wanted to meet me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon took a note from his bag and showed it to Ryeowook, Ryeowook looked at it, "Wait a minute" Ryeowook took out his note and examined the two notes, "this has the same handwriting!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So that means?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryeowook rolled his eyes, "it means that the person wanted both of us to come here" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon looked at the two notes, so somebody wanted him and Ryeowook to meet up, he then took the notes and threw it in the trash can, "well since we're both here, let's hangout!" Siwon smiled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Ryeowook was hesitant, he was scared of hanging out with Siwon because of the weird feelings he gets, he didn't want to ruin their friendship</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not? we always hang out after school.. Oh! The flowers in the garden are in full bloom today, let's check it out", before Ryeowook can protest. Siwon already pulled him out of the auditorium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk to the garden was quiet, everytime Siwon tried to start small talk Ryeowook would only hum in response or don't respond at all, eventually Siwon gave up and enjoyed the silent walk towards the garden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ryeowook.. Talk to meee" Siwon pouted, even when they arrived in the garden Ryeowook refused to to talk to him, he sighed and looked around and saw one of Ryeowook's favourite flower, he quickly went and picked the flower</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Hey wookie! Look, it's your favourite flower! A chrynasam.. Something.." Siwon tried to remember the name but he couldn't, why do flowers have such weird names he thought. Ryeowook finally looked at Siwon and his eyes widened after seeing what Siwon had in his hands</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Siwon.. It's called a Chrysanthemum"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah that.. I was close, whatever here for you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Siwon.. The colour is white.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon nodded, "yeah.. You're not wrong wookie"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do know what it means to give a white chrysanthemum to someone right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon shook his head, he wasn't as smart as Ryeowook when it comes to flower meanings</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A white chrysanthemum is a symbol of loyalty and devoted love"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon cursed in his head, he made things even more awkward for them, but if he was being honest he wanted to confess to Ryeowook but he can see how uncomfortable Ryeowook is, so he sighed and said sorry. They stood in silence again, "hey remember what happened here!" Siwon chuckled as he reminisce the memory</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey keep your head down you idiot!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ouch no need to hit me!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Siwon and Ryeowook were hiding behind a bush, they weren't really close but because of their mutual love for Yesung they decided to hang out often, only to see Yesung at break time nothing else.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shhh here he comes, and he's with hyukjae?!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just the two of them?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryeowook eyes widen, is Yesung about to confess to Hyukjae, there's no way he thought, Yesung hyung deserve better</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"They're gonna be a power couple if he does confess don't you think so Ryeowook"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryeowook glared at Siwon who looked at him smiling, "no way!" He whispered yelled, "Yesung would be a much better couple with Kangin" he added</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"With Youngwoon?? Are you kidding me? No way!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh yes way! They would be the most good looking couple in school and i would be their number 1 fan" Ryeowook smiled and thought about that happening</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well he didn't come here with Kangin did he" Siwon smirked, "he came here with Hyukjae" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ryeowook rolled his eyes and just looked at the other two, it seems that Hyukjae was making fun of Yesung, that brat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hyukjae you know why i brought you here right" Ryeowook heard Yesung talked to Hyukjae</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hueh"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yesung sighed, Siwon wondered how Yesung can be so patience with Hyukjae always bullying him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You owe me money brat" Yesung looked at Hyukjae who froze after hearing what Yesung said</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uhh I do? How much, I'll pay you later. Yesung hyung I swear" Hyukjae started backing away, Yesung took one step closer to Hyukjae but Hyukjae already bolted out of the garden. Yesung shook his head and went to leave the garden but he turned towards the bush that Siwon and Ryeowook were hiding in, "Hey! Two people behind the bush, for your information i would date neither, i already have kkoming and melo anyway"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Siwon and Ryeowook froze and looked at each other, as Yesung's footsteps became more farther. They both laughed, "i can't believe Yesung knew we were here all this time" Ryeowook shaked with laughter, they don't know why but this was hilarious for them</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know right" Siwon whipped a tear from his eyes, after laughing so much they laid down on the grass and looked at the sky</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey Choi you're not so bad after all"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I can say the same thing for you Kim"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Friends?" Ryeowook held his fist up waiting for Siwon to return the fist bump</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Best friends" Siwon fist bump Ryeowook</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in silent for a few minutes and Siwon finally had enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"look i'll just go okay i'm sorry" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siwon went to leave the garden but Ryeowook quickly held his hand preventing him to leave, Siwon raised his eyebrows and looked at Ryeowook who was blushing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please stay.. I'm sorry" Ryeowook looked at the ground, he can't believe he was saying this but he needed Siwon to stay somehow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look Ryeowook even if i stayed we're just not gonna talk to each other, and you know how much i like talking" Siwon looked at the shorter man, he looked so cute when he was blushing like this it makes Siwon want to kiss his forehead, as Siwon turned around to leave again. Ryeowook held his hands even tighter this time and hugged Siwon, who looked at Ryeowook in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"please.. I like you okay, is that what you wanted me to say?" Ryeowook blushed even more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww.. Wookie.. I like you too, i thought i was the only one who felt it" Ryeowook looked up to Siwon one who was staring back at him and continued to hug him, "i love you won"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Love you too" Siwon gave Ryeowook a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I DID NOT CONSTRUCT THIS WHOLE PLAN ONLY FOR YOU TO GAVE HIM A KISS ON THE FOREHEAD, DO FULL OUT MAKE OUT SESSION OR - MPH" A hand covered Yesung's mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not helping Yesung! Uhh congrats on getting together you two, we'll take our leave now" Sungmin,Youngwoon, and Hyukjae quickly dragged Yesung out, who was still yelling about how Siwon should've at least kissed Ryeowook on the lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God i swear for being the school prince, he is super weird"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but aren't we fans of him"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.. Yeah we are" Siwon gave Ryeowook another kiss on the cheek, "well i'll drive you home how does that sound?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure let's go!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryeowook and Siwon walked together hand in hand</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. They fell in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few months later a the third years graduation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was graduation for the 3rd years and Yesung and Youngwoon were in the bathroom styling their hair, "so Jongwoon what was the highlight for you this year"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you not call me that, but i still think that when i helped those two get together was one of the best moments for this year"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yesung smiled remembering how happy Siwon and Ryeowook were the next day at school, "i'm so jealous of them.. I wish I could find true love like theirs" Yesung continued to fix his clothes, "but alas i have yet to find that person". Kangin rolled his eyes, " how can you find true love when you can't even find your damn turtle" he said under his breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing.. Let's go the ceremony is about to start" Kangin reminded</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before entering the auditorium two voices called out for Yesung, it was Siwon and Ryeowook. Yesung told kangin to go inside first and save him a seat, he turned to his two junior who were smiling at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy graduation hyung!" Ryeowook gave him a teddy bear wearing a graduation gown, Yesung chuckled and thanked him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy graduation Yesung hyung, good luck in college" Siwon smiled, he was recently appointed as the student council president replacing Jungsoo who is graduating, "good luck to you too, mr president" Yesung smirked and patted Siwon on the shoulder,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah hyung, we wanted to thank you again for bringing us together" Ryeowook beamed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And by that we don't only mean by your whole plan of getting us to date each other, if it weren't for you Ryeowook and i would've never met" Siwon explained</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that is the work of cupid Yesung" Yesung smirked and crossed his arms, "well it seems that you two are very happy together so my work here is done… Au revoir" Yesung left those two together and went inside the auditorium feeling satisfied and took a seat next to Youngwoon, who only rolled his eyes at Yesung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Au what now?" Ryeowook was confused at what Yesung said, Siwon sighed and pulled Ryeowook into a hug</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey do you want to eat somewhere?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah.. Ooh! Let's go to that new steak house" Siwon smiled at that idea and kissed Ryeowook's nose, "let's go my treat" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i can't believe this ended :'') thank you all for reading and leaving kudos, i'm really proud with how this ended. I will write more siwook fics in the future</p>
<p>Now if you want to talk abt siwook to me please don't be shy just talk to me on twitter @alewoonie ! :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am i allowed to put in Yewook and Yewon in the tags?<br/>As always please comment what you think :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>